


i've been dreaming of us

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (fanfiction) [2]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: Question asked -/c/love_conundrums - 6 months agoHow to tell someone to suck a dick?But the dick's yours and you want it to happen a metric fuck ton[ bend don't break (fanfiction):sungki/jeong;background pairings: hyeonwoo/daemok, joonsuh/minseo, minjae/hyuntak, byeol/jinah, kyungwon/xianlang;others: heejung ]





	i've been dreaming of us

**Author's Note:**

> **tags** : developing relationship, semi-epistolary, takes place entirely on quena (a bastardized version of quora), heavily inspired by and highly derivative of another fic, heejung is the long-suffering roommate 
> 
> **notes** : the main storyline is every odd numbered question with the exception of the last question

01\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 6 months ago_

 **How to tell someone to suck a dick?  
** But the dick's yours and you want it to happen a metric fuck ton (also he might not be into the d so make it foolproof? If I go down I want it to be in a blaze of glory)

3.5K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 363

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **N. Hyeonwoo** , I was once as a bigger idiot than you (not so much now)  
_Updated Jan. 25_

I've been in my current relationship for two years and since my incredible blunder pre-start, I haven't messed up yet so I think I can help.

I, too, was uncertain about what - package? my person of interest was interested in. I had known her for three months, friend of a friend. Every time we hung out I watched her more than I spoke to her (less creepy in reality, I swear) and started to develop a theory. By the time we neared the three month friendship mark, I was convinced she 1.) openly flirted with and was so physically comfortable around the more attractive guys in our friendship circle (myself included) because 2.) she was a lesbian and not so secretly into at least two of our female friends. (They're both lovely people, I couldn't have blamed her if she was.)

I, not being an attractive female, made the stupid decision to give up before I even tried wooing her. Or, you know, casually inquiring about whether or not she was interested in someone to lend credence to this 'theory'. I wouldn't make for a very good scientist.

Side note to help explain my fantastical mental leaps: I was very into being the brooding artist at the time (a few good songs were born out of this whole kerfuffle) so making everything around me as tragic as possible artificially brought my muse up a fair amount. I've moved past that now.

But long story made slightly shorter: I resigned myself to moping in the corner at one of our get togethers. She came up to me and asked what was up. I told her I liked her and ended my confession by assuring her it was okay that she didn't like me back and with the subtlety of an elephant, I pointed out how nice one of the aforementioned female friends looked that evening.

She laughed in my face. She has an amazing laugh.

Fast forward one week and we're on our first date. She tells me we could have done this sooner if I had just asked her out like a normal person. 'This' being the making out that happened in the end, but that's private so I won't go into detail about that.

To get to the point of this whole story: just ask him out. Or into your bed. I'm not sure what your endgame here is but either way just coming right out with it is your best option. I can't guarantee you'll be as lucky as I was and it's definitely not a foolproof plan, but it's better than making a fool of yourself.

**EDIT 01/18: I showed my girlfriend this question last night (and my answer because we both enjoy giving her reasons to kiss me) and she wanted to tell you good luck and enjoy the blow job!

 

 

**EDIT 01/25: She also thanks you all for the nice comments about her gorgeous face. Her ego has grown ten sizes bigger.

 **Upvote** 12.8K     **Comments** 982+    **Share**

 

 

 **Anonymous  
** _Answered Jan. 20_

Two words: Dick. Pic.

 **Upvote** 4.1K     **Comments** 359+     **Share**

 

 

 **Ella B.** , Totally not from Chapter 5 of Mike's College Try  
_Answered Jan. 22_

What you wanna do is lure him into a non-date. You sound like a bro-bro type and you attract each other like magnets so your buddy's probs one too

Put on a nice movie. One of those loud ones leaking testosterone will work. Get a drink and something to eat - anything bite-sized that will justify having napkins nearby. Sit on the couch, do nothing for at least 30 min and then find an excuse to spill SOME of your drink on his knees. Any further up and he won't let you touch him

Get a napkin and pat him clinically a few times like you care about his ruined jeans, see how he feels. If he's cool stand up, clutz it up real hard (pretending to trip on his foot/shoe is the best plan of action) and spill the rest of your drink on his lap and the couch. This is the point of no return. You go HAM on those napkins, very awkwardly try to dry his thighs while you're standing and then crouch down because "it'll be easier this way, bro"

If he hasn't kicked you in the face yet, your chances of success are at a solid 50%. Keep patting him down and when it seems like you can't get away with this anymore, act like you've lost your balance. Grip his thighs like you're holding on for dear life and hide your face against one of them as you laugh/pretend you're suddenly tired. Offhandedly compliment his thighs and glance at his crotch. If he's tenting, tell him you think his dick would look even better

If he's still into it, you're going to be sucking his dick tonight. When you're done, candidly tell him he owes you. If you're into it, see if you can get him to cum on your face. Saying this as you wipe off the mess makes it way more effective

 **Upvote** 792     **Comments** 114+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

02\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 5 months ago_

 **Is he interested in me?  
** I've recently reconnected with old my high school boyfriend. It was a mutual break up - we didn't think we could handle the distance and lost touch when he moved but he's back in town and we've been seeing each other pretty frequently since getting back in touch. I've realized I haven't fully gotten over him so it might be my own wishful thinking but I think he feels the same? We overcame the first meeting awkwardness and now he sometimes does things (ruffling my hair, letting me stick my straw into his milkshake and sharing, touching me a lot when he doesn't need to) that he would when we were together. Am I reading into this right or is he just being comfortable around a familiar face?

6.2K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 590

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **B. Bo** , Has seen too much shit like this play out  
_Answered Feb. 1_

If you're not the only person he's being this friendly with, he's a skeevy fuck trying to take advantage of your past relationship and you should drop his desert dry ass asap. If he's only acting this way around you and seems genuine, he's probably one of those idiots that doesn't know how to use words and expects the people around them to read his mind and 'just know'. To be fair, you sound like a different breed of idiot that doesn't know how to take an obvious hint. So you're perfect for each other.

Bottom line is if the situation is the latter and you want to start a thing, tell him. If not, tell him, ask him to stop, and stop the 'just friends' bullshit. A blatant hint from me to you: your relationship then won't be your relationship now. Think about whether it's him you want, his dick, or your rosy memories and nostalgia.

 **Upvote** 5.1K     **Comments** 455+     **Share**

 

 

 **Joon Yo** , Reformed 'mixed signals' guy  
_Updated Feb. 3_

I'm engaged and we've been dating for six years. I spent a year and some change putting my fiancee through the ringer before we started dating so I figured I'd give you some insight on what _not_ to do.

We had a whole will they/won't they thing in university. At a point it became pretty clear to both of us that we were into each other but neither of us would make the definitive move. She tried - movie dates that mysteriously went from five people to just us, falling into hypotheticals about how she wouldn't mind dating me if I asked, stuff like that. She laid down all her chips and was waiting for me to make a move.

I was chickenshit. When it became impossible to deny she felt something towards me, I starting shooting down hanging out for no reason, replied to her messages with three syllables noncommittal nonsense, all because I was afraid making a move would ruin our sexual tension limbo friendship or whatever. We had an argument about it and thankfully it turned out the way it did and we got everything out there, but I could have easily lost her if she didn't think I was worth the bullshit.

Communication is important. It's probably difficult for both of you to just say it, but it's better that you get everything out there as quick as possible. You don't want your rekindled whatever to be marred by bottled up junk that'll rot and push you to do stupid shit like trying to protect what ifs and maybes. Hashtag don't be a chickenshit, hashtag don't be like me.

EDIT: NO I'M NOT GETTING COLD FEET AT THE ALTAR, STOP GIVING MY FIANCEE ROPE TO DRAG ME WITH  

 **Upvote** 2.3K     **Comments** 306+     **Share**

 

 

 **Xian Zenbough** , Druid of Wild Dating Advice  
_Updated Feb. 4_

Get a dog. If the dog barks like it has smelled danger, you abort. Dog acts friendly, like it's in the presence of the sun? Ask for his hand in date marriage.

Edit: Yes, my "nerd ass" can confirm this works. I have three dogs. My husband is loved by each and every one of them.

 **Upvote** 983     **Comment** 259+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

03\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 5 months ago_

 **Is the whole friends with benefits thing a good idea?  
** I've more or less fallen into one of these arrangements in the last few weeks and my partner's recently put this label on our drunk sex... thing. I'm not sure how I feel about this

2.6K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 440

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Anonymous  
** _Answered Feb. 19_

Embrace it. Get that sexual crevice wet.

 **Upvote** 3.2K     **Comments** 105+     **Share**

 

 

 **B. Bo** , Don't be a fucking idiot  
_Updated Feb. 20_

No. It's not.

If you're uncertain, sit down, get in your own head, and figure out why. And then tell them. But no matter what the reason is, drop this dumbass set up because it never leads anywhere good.

**EDIT: If one more of you fucks comments on this with a smarmy lead-in and a variation of bed/bedroom as the punchline, I will personally mail myself to you and rip your face off

 **Upvote** 1.6K     **Comment** 372+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

04\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 4 months ago_

 **How to deal with a pain in the ass that you want to be a pain in your ass  
** There's this guy that's been forcibly injected into my friends circle because one of those friends doesn't know how to say no to strays. Plain and simple, he's a nuisance. But he's hot. I want to fuck him but I also want him to fuck off. How do I solve both these problems at once?

7.8K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 713

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **MJ Yu** , My boyfriend's a brat  
_Answered Mar. 3_

You have three options:

1\. Fuck his brains out and keep doing it until both of you get tired of it  
2\. Figure out why he pisses you off so much  
3\. If the answer to 2 is 'because he's hot', refer to option 1

I had this constant desire to tie my then nemesis to a flat surface and seal his mouth shut. One night I backed him into a wall, barking at him about who knows what and the brat kissed me. Turns out my loathing was lust, that flat surface was any surface and the seal was my mouth.

We're dating now. He pisses me off about 7 times a day but I love him so I've learnt to deal with it. I'd recommend getting some ass to soothe the constant headache.

**Upvote** 6.2K     **Comments** 731+     **Share**

 

 

 **Nana N.** , Has a crush on a cactus  
_Answered Mar. 5_

The girl I like is a walking volcano sometimes and it's really hot, her eyes get all big and sparkly when she's mad at someone and her voice does this thing when she's really annoyed, it's really great and I'm losing track of my point.  

Um, it really seems like you're interested in them, even if you don't fully realize it, so you should talk to them. But try and cool off first. My first impression of my crush wasn't the greatest - she scowled at me when I told her we were out of the one pastry she apparently always ordered and I kept away from her for a while after that until she apologized and smiled at me and I got to know her more out of work and it's been really great - and now I'm working up the courage to ask her on a date!

You should get to know your guy, too. I'm sure you're great when you don't think you want to strangle him. And since he's new with your friends, being more welcoming towards him might help him feel better about the whole thing. I'm sure he feels a little awkward about it too.

 **Upvote** 4.9K     **Comments** 372+     **Share**

 

 

 **Anonymous  
** _Answered Mar. 8_

Sounds like you're just mad you're not the only hot one in your little posse anymore, lmao. Get over yourself, alpha boy.

 **Upvote** 561     **Comments** 20+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

05\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 4 months ago_

 **How do you tell a friend they're smitten?  
** I've got a friend (an actual friend, it's not me) and I think he's been bitten by the love bug or something but he can't see it. And neither can his not-boyfriend. It's starting to get annoying because they act like they don't want to crawl into each other's arms when they're around the rest of their friends but then I hear them from the room across mine some nights (more often now since they've stopped banging exclusively after getting drinks) going at it and my sanity is slipping. I need help.

5K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 393

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Xian Zenbough** , Timing is everything  
_Updated Mar. 12_

Firstly, if their engagements are negatively impacting your living experience, that's definitely something you should discuss with your roommate. It can be a bit tedious arranging times when you know someone will be coming over to do the devil's tango and getting out of the way, but unless your roomie starts sleeping over at their partner's place, I highly suggest looking into this as a solution. A good night's sleep and alone time are both important!

As for the second part of your question: pushing the oblivious into the dark is never a good idea. Even if everyone else thinks they're ready to and should be taking the next step, it's ultimately for them to decide when, if, and how that ever happens for them. I've learnt through a couple personal mistakes that pushing people into something like this isn't always advisable.

That being said... talk to your friend about it! But be subtle. Too heavy a hand and you ruin the broth. You can't be too rough when dealing with relationships out of your control but a tiny, tiny nudge goes a long way. Just slip his tango buddy into one of your chats over breakfast and let him steer the conversation from there. The key here is that it's all about him finding out what he wants, not you _telling_ him what he wants.  

Edit: My husband says you shouldn't meddle and I should give you a proper voice of reason to go along with my (brilliant) advice.

 **Upvote** 4.9K     **Comments** 380+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

06\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 2 months ago_

 **How much jealousy is okay?  
** We've only recently gotten together and he's always been... possessive seems like too strong a word, but he's always kind of been like that and since we got together it's gotten worse. I enjoyed it when we were doing the whole cat and mouse thing because it was the only time we allowed ourselves to hint at being interested in each other but I'm not sure how to deal with it now that the chase is over.

4.8K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 527

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Anonymous**     
_Answered Mar. 20_

Honey, let me tell you right now those bullheaded fuckboys are only fun for the first three months when you can fuck like bunnies to their idiocy and call it a night. But you start getting reaaal tired of their recycled bullshit after that.

Either you tell him he's getting way out of line and to pull that horse dick out of his ass and settle now that you're together or you find yourself a new horse and peace out. If he keeps this shit up, he is not worth your time. It's more likely it will get worse before it gets better - you want out of that hellhole before he starts preying on your insecurities and somehow turns the blame for his toxic behaviour and fuck up attitude onto you.

 **Upvote** 3.5K     **Comments** 684+     **Share**

 

 

 **H. Moon** , Passion is the spice of life~  
_Answered Mar. 22_

Me and mine always have really great sex after he gets wound up about someone staring at me for too long at a nightclub or something. We both know him being legitimately pissed at every person that looked my way would be dumb as fuck because I only have heart eyes for him (and incredibly hard not to gawk at) - we just really like the sex that comes after he acts up every now and then.

That's the line for us: knowing that we both trust each other enough to not actually feel jealous and insecure about the state of our relationship but playing it up for fantasy's sake when we're in the mood to get _especially_ frisky.

Maybe he just likes the thrill of it and wants to keep that alive. But if your boyfriend is genuinely jealous all the time, that's a real problem that you should definitely look into together. Just ask him what his deal is.  

 **Upvote** 1.7K     **Comments** 338+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

07\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 3 months ago_

 **What's the best way to ask someone on a date?  
** And where do I take him? And before you answer, you need to understand that he's like, amazing? He's like crazy hot, I'm still shook he sleeps with my cute ass when I see him sleepy smile in the mornings. But I don't know how to ask and if he says yes, I don't want to take him anywhere lame or pricey because he's not into that. He deserves the best and I'm this one step away from being the best so please I'm on my knees

2.9K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 621

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **N. Hyeonwoo** , Dating the date master  
_Updated Apr. 5_

One of the most memorable dates I had was when my girlfriend called me up at 5AM one morning and told me we were going out. I asked where when I went outside and saw her parked outside my place and she wouldn't tell me.

Two hours later: we've eaten breakfast at some dingy roadside diner (best bacon I've had in my life) and we're back on the road to _somewhere._ I'm falling in and out of sleep but every time I wake up she's right there next to me, singing along to the playlist she made for our drive - all her favorite songs because my taste at the time wasn't exactly road trip worthy.

Some time later she finally stops the car and says we've arrived. She'd taken me to an out of the way art museum.

I seriously had my doubts but she dragged me around and made every painting I didn't understand sound interesting even though she had no idea what the fuck she was talking about half the idea either. After that, we drove around for a little while longer, got more to eat, and at the end of the day she stopped at a seedy motel that was apparently popular because part of a drama was filmed in it. Things happened. We had a good time.

The one thing I cherish most about that day is the amount of time we got to spend together, so that would be my tip for you: find something to do that gives you a lot of time to get lost in each other. That's the most important part.

**EDIT 04/05: For those of you asking - yes, my girlfriend is doing well. No, I will not share another picture of her. Yes, she has an instagram and no, it isn't public but she's very flattered you still remember how beautiful she is.

 **Upvote** 9.8K     **Comments** 612+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

08\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 3 months ago_

 **In desperate need of innocent date ideas  
** My problem is... I've never been on a date with a person I wanted to do more than have sex with and I just asked this girl out and she's a shoo-in for heaven, makes my heart doki doki and holy shit where the fuck do I take her. I don't even know why she said yes??

3.7K ANSWERS  
**Answer**     **Pass**     **Follow** 209

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Yoo Kyungwon** , Everyday holds an adventure (and a dating opportunity)  
_Answered Apr. 14_

This might be the greying man inside me speaking but a date doesn't have to be 'special'. What I mean by that is everyday activities - going for a walk, watching movies or playing games, eating food at any time of day - could be turned into dates. All a date truly is is time spent with a person you care about, getting to know more about them and enjoying their company.

I've been with my husband for a little over ten years now, total, and _so_ much of the strain we see in our friends' relationships has been alleviated for us by following this philosophy throughout the years. Focusing on the other person's presence rather than everything going on around them puts so many date-related pressures to bed, it's insane. Keep a cool head and know that simply being with her is half the battle.

If you're stuck on the specifics, ask her what she's into—if you find out the two of you have something in common, or already know of interests you share or things that you both happen to do often, indulge in those together.

Again: you don't need anything extravagant, just find something for the two of you to enjoy side by side and forget about time ticking by together. Best and easiest way to make the other's heart go doki-doki, guaranteed. Good luck!

 **Upvote** 4.3K     **Comments** 522+     **Share**

 

 

 **Anonymous  
** _Answered Apr. 15_

You can never go wrong with a good movie. Or a bad movie. If you're looking for time to spend alone with just her, find the worst movie playing right now, buy a pair of tickets and hide out in the empty theater taking shit about everything and anything and hope no random family walks in half-way through to put a damper your good time.

If you're more worried about how to act around her and what you're meant to do, go to a popular good movie, get the biggest bucket of popcorn you can find, and brush hands for two hours. When you get out, you'll have the film to talk about and a mighty need to walk off all the popcorn you devoured, which will give you a chance to talk about whatever else and get to know each other better.

 **Upvote** 2.7K     **Comments** 239+     **Share**

 

 

 **Poe Doc** , Pessimistic and confused  
_Answered Apr. 17_

You might want to resign yourself to just having sex with her for the rest of your life. If you think she's that great, you're automatically putting a lot on the line. Maybe it's time to accept all you'll both ever be is disappointed.

If sex is the lifestyle you're familiar with, turning a new leaf with this one person is risking a lot. Learning to be in a relationship is a steeper hill to climb for some than it is others and the person you're with might not be the one you get it right with. I've taken the jump recently and it isn't working out for us. We're still trying but... I don't think either of us are really hoping for much at this point. Hope you fare better.

 **Upvote** 301     **Comments** 48+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

09\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 2 months ago_

 **Did I ruin my friend's relationship?  
** Recently, a friend started dating their fuck buddy. When they were still just having sex, they were really happy and whenever my friend would talk about their thing, he was disgustingly gooey about it. They really like each other so it seemed obvious that they should be but dating but they weren't and I feel like I kind of... pushed them into trying? A lot of our mutual friends did, but I'm his roommate so I probably probed him the most. They eventually started going on proper dates and I thought I'd helped. But lately all he does is mope around the apartment and yell at anything remotely romantic when he drags himself out of bed to watch TV, and he gets this hurt look on his face when I mention his buddy. I think something happened between them; is it my fault? They were fine before - great even - but I got involved and now everything's... not. I want to help him but I don't want to make things worse again.

5.8K ANSWERS  
**Answer** **Pass** **Follow** 725

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Joon Yo** , Don't blame yourself for another's actions  
_Answered May 21_

I might be biased in saying this, but I kind of wish I had someone who could have knocked some sense into me earlier when I was having a rough patch at the start of my relationship. Ultimately, even if you were one of many to float the idea out there, they made the decision to start dating seriously and it doesn't sound like you were a part of what caused them to fall out? So unless your friend tells you that you are and why, I wouldn't worry about too much. You had good intentions and I'm sure your friend would have told you if you were crossing a line.

That said: ABSOLUTELY TELL THEM TO TALK THIS OUT. If they like each other anywhere near as much as I liked my then girlfriend when I was being a weird big mope, you must be going through hell. Your friend and his bae are probably digging themselves into graves they want to climb out of but the longer they dig, the harder it will be to get out. So the sooner they stop digging, the better.

To reconcile or to break up, whatever the outcome, they have to talk to each other about ‘them' and figure out what they want to do. Talking to each other and finding out where they both stand is the only way to fix this.

 **Upvote** 825     **Comments** 229+     **Share**

 

 

 **Nana N.** , Dating isn't always easy!  
_Answered May 23_

I recently started dating someone and it hasn't been that long but we've already had a handful of tiffs - she can get very argumentative and defensive sometimes and when I'm too tired to recognize and try to soothe her or just ask her why she's in a bad mood I make a big deal out of it and fight back even though I know it won't help either of us.

The reason why we're still dating is that we always talk about it afterwards. Whoever's in the wrong apologizes and she's been getting better about managing her temper, especially over little things. So maybe they've just had their first argument? The first time she and I argued, it was during a date and we stopped the date early to go our separate ways. We didn't speak to each other for a whole week - I guess we were both too stubborn and upset and guilty. But not talking didn't make anything better; in fact, it was the opposite for us and our friends. Eventually someone talked sense into both of us (by pushing us into an a cramped room - a broom fell on my head at multiple points; I wouldn't advise this _exact_ method) and we sorted things out between ourselves - maybe you should do something similar for your friend!

Just ask if they've spoken to each other lately and if they haven't, suggest that they do. You don't need to know why they're on the outs unless your friend wants to tell you, but if they both want to reconcile and neither of them have taken the jump on their own, there's nothing wrong in giving them a little push and letting them figure it all out themselves from there!

 **Upvote** 647     **Comments** 304+     **Share**

 

 

 **Ella B.** , Totally not from chapter 10 of Mike's College Try  
_Answered May 25_

So someone fucked up their weird limbo flirtation and sex thing and life has gotten weird as fuck for them and friends around them that aren't completely involved. That's okay. Sometimes the best way to solve internal conflicts is external input

I'm talking about threesomes

But not just any threesome. The kind of threesome that was never meant to happen in the first place: a staged threesome. You need one of them to try and lead the other on - make it seem like they want to reconcile but act hot and cold about the whole thing. Keep them hopeful but don't stop that doubt from spreading. Not too much or you can't move on to the next stage of the plan, but not too little or else the jealousy switch won't function the way it needs to

You need the person being trapped in this hot and cold web to realize just how much they want the other. And when it seems like they're bordering on desperate but not sure whether they should take the plunge because "I don't know if they're into me the same way I'm into them, you know," you strike

Invite their significant not-yet other to come over at a specific time. And when they arrive, make sure the scene that greets them is clothes on the floor and a silent living area. They're scared, panicked, will probably start looking around the house, calling out for their beloved. When they open the door to the bedroom, you want the first thing they see to be a shit ton of bondage and you (the friend/third wheel) seemingly preparing to dominate the fuck out of the person they like (who is blindfolded - very important!)

Look your visitor straight in the eye and don't freak out, shush them if _they_ start freaking out. And then you get off the bed and guide them out of the room, close the door behind you and whisper to them, slow and gentle:

"(He) just... we do this from time to time. This whole scenario thing. And I pretend to be you. Keeps (his) mind at ease these days, you know? From missing you so much. But I think... if you're up for it, (he'd)... prefer the real deal"

Cap it off with a supportive smile and boom, problem solved. If they go through with it and they fuck the brains out of each other. Otherwise their relationship is probably fucked for all eternity but your chances for success are at a solid 35~50%, so why not take the risk?

 **Upvote** 199     **Comments** 75+     **Share**

 

 

-

 

 

10\. Question asked _\- /c/love_conundrums - 1 month ago_

 **How do I ask someone to seriously date me a second time?  
** Long and story short, we tried once and it didn't work out too well. I think I went in too hard and fast with it and scared us both off, idk. But! I still really like him. Like, a fuck ton. I can't stop thinking about him? We haven't really spoken lately and I feel like I fucked up but I really want to try with him. I didn't know how much I wanted him until I just... didn't have him around anymore. All I want is one last chance to properly try the boyfriend thing and go all the damn way with it because I'm pretty sure I've never cared this much for another human being in my life and I can't fuck this up again

4.9K ANSWERS  
**Answer** **Pass** **Follow** 1.6K

 

 

 **ALL COMMENTS  
** _sorted by: best_

 

 

 **Jeong Y.** , Too embarrassed to make the first move  
_Updated Jun. 8_

I've been having this off period with a guy I started date-fucking (fuck-dating?) a while ago and honestly feel like I fucked up and I have no clue how to fix it because I'm afraid everything I could say or do would only break things more and that's the last thing I want. Which is kind of a testament to how into him I am, I guess. We were really fucking stupid about the way we started our 'thing' but now I'm at a point where I don't know if we're even a thing anymore because I'm too scared to call or text and ask

All I can say is it's gonna be harder to get shit out there the longer you take to say it. So just tell him everything, get it off your chest and on the table and hopefully he feels the same or is at least willing to try for one last do over

Maybe I'll grow a pair, take my own advice and do the same

EDIT: :)

 **Upvote** 7K     **Comments** 229+     **Share**

 

 

 **FEATURED COMMENTS  
**_comment thread on:_ _Too embarrassed to make the first move_   

 

 

 **Kym Sungki  
** 582 Upvotes

Did you actually just fucking answer my question  
Like I swear to god Joey if this is you  
What the fuck do you even need to be on quena for YOU KNOW FUCKING EVERYTHING

 **Reply**     **Upvote**     **Downvote**

 

 

 **Jeong Y.  
** 510 Upvotes _(in reply to Kym Sungki)_

....Sungki? This was you?

 **Reply**     **Upvote**     **Downvote**

 

 

 **Kym Sungki  
** 483 Upvotes _(in reply to Jeong Y.)_

F uck  
Hi???

 **Reply**     **Upvote**     **Downvote**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **questions** : sungki (01, 07, 10); jeong (03); heejung (05, 09)


End file.
